


be the one that saves me

by bisexualcyborg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Rose and Victoire are broken, but they'd like to try and fix each other. Contains femslash and cousincest, slight mention of self-harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be the one that saves me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I think about her every waking hour  
  
(and most of the sleeping ones too)  
  
I always liked her, admired her, desired her. But she had Teddy and I had Alice, first, and then Felix, so why would I have acted on my attraction to her? But then Alice decided we were better off as friends  
  
(we were, eventually, but damn did it hurt)  
  
and, later, I broke things off with Zabini because we were more friends-with-benefits than an actual couple and that wasn’t what I was looking for in a relationship. So I gave my crush on Victoire free reign, figuring there wasn’t any harm in a bit of more-or-less-innocent fantasizing  
  
(apparently, there was, because the insignificant crush has by now morphed into an out-of-bounds obsession)  
  
And now Teddy has abandoned her, left her for her younger sister  
  
(of all people)  
  
And Victoire - beautiful, intelligent, talented Victoire, is broken – broken beyond belief, broken beyond what she would ever want people to know  
  
(she thinks no-one noticed the faintly glowing lines on her wrist, obvious remnants of multiple Healing Charms, but I did. I always notice.)  
  
She thinks no-one loves her anymore, since Teddy left.  
  
(silly girl, can’t you see I love you?)  
  
And oh I know it hurts, giving your heart to someone who doesn’t really want it.  
  
(but I want yours, oh do I want it)  
  
And mine is yours already.  
  
(and if you’d rather it wasn’t, well, I’ve made that mistake once already and made it out alive didn’t I?)  
  
But so what if you break me, as long as you’re mended  
  
(because right now you are so so broken, so utterly shattered)  
  
And I want nothing, nothing more than to fix you.  
  
(bring back the fire in those empty eyes, that hollow heart)  
  
Save you.

(((((()))))))

You might just be the one that saves me.  
  
Yes, I need saving. I’m lucid enough to realize that.  
  
(not lucid enough to cry for help though, am I, silly girl?)  
  
But you noticed I need it anyway. I didn’t think anyone would, but you did.  
  
(If you noticed that must mean you were watching. If you were watching that must mean you care. Am I weak for wanting to give myself to the first person who cares?)  
  
And I know I’m not supposed to like girls, but then again, Teddy wasn’t supposed to fall in love with Dominique, now was he?  
  
(I can’t even blame either of them. Of course Dom would fall for Teddy, who wouldn’t love him? And of course Teddy would pick Dom over me, she’s everything that I’m not.)  
  
But you are a lot that I am.  
  
(we’re so alike, Rose and I, aren’t we?)  
  
The perfect oldest daughters, academically gifted, prefects, Head Girls. Strong, independent, self-sufficient. Nice, polite, well-educated. Talented, gifted, respected.  
  
(passionate, too in love, too trusting, so hurt, so broken)  
  
And who am I to deny her if she thinks she can fix me?  
  
If  
  
(when)  
  
she succeeds I might just try to return the favour.  
  
She always thinks it’s her duty to help people, to fix people, to love people  
  
(to give herself over, completely and utterly, without ever asking for anything in return)  
  
This time I will give her something in return  
  
(love her, fix her, help her)  
  
I’m just waiting for her to make a move  
  
(I’m not brave enough to take the initiative, I’m not a Gryffindor)  
  
In the meantime, I dream of her at night  
  
(and during most of the day too)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review?


End file.
